Maverick REV-6
The Maverick REV-6 is a single-fire Nerf blaster that was released in 2005 under the N-Strike series. This blaster comes packaged with six Micro Darts. In the United Kingdom, it comes with six Sonic Micro Darts. Details It is partially modeled after a revolver with its rotating cylinder, and also its priming slide resembles that of an autoloading pistol. It has one tactical rail atop the priming slide, followed by a small sight and also a lanyard attachment point. The Maverick's cylinder advances counter-clockwise (when viewed from the front). The rotating cylinder holds six darts and partially flips out from the left side to reload. Dual-wielding It is possible to dual-wield this blaster as a result of the slide mechanism's built-in attachment point. In the popular "string/lanyard" method, a length of thin rope or similar material is tied to the hole at the end of each blaster's slide. This allows the blasters to be primed by pulling them away from each other, causing the string to pull back on the slides. The string can be looped around the user's body to allow the blasters to still point forward while being reloaded. There is a different, less popular method of dual-wielding in which the top of the slides are put together and pushed in opposite directions, priming both blasters. The advantage of using this method is that there is no restraint to the user's movement, therefore increasing mobility. The disadvantages to using this method are that it takes more practice, and it results in slower action in the act of priming the blaster. A far less common but possibly more practical method is to pull the slide back with the fingers of the hand holding that blaster. Whilst this requires far more practice than the above, it means that the blasters can be cocked individually, allowing for one to be fired whilst the other is being cocked, giving a more consistent rate of fire if alternating each hand between firing and cocking. Left-handed use Some users prefer to hold the Maverick with their left hand. This allows one to reload quicker, as the index finger can be used to press the button that makes the cylinder swing out. However, because the cylinder swings out to the left, left handed users may have to go cross armed to reload, making the reload process more awkward. History The Maverick was previously known as the Prototype IX-6 in its first appearance in the Unity Power System DVD. The true identity of the blaster was revealed in November 2004 when a Hasbro engineer posted information about the at-the-time unreleased blaster.NerfHaven: N-strike Maverick. NerfHaven.com The Maverick was given an official release in March 2005 although some had discovered the blaster on shelves just after Christmas 2004.NerfHaven: Check This Out.. NerfHaven.com It is unknown why the blaster had an early release. By February 2005 it had been spotted in several major stores around the United States.NerfHaven: Why Are Maverics So Rare?. NerfHaven.com The Whiteout Series variant has an interesting history; blogger Urban Taggers managed to obtain one on January 5, 2011 before anything about the series was known.Urban Taggers: Rumours: Maverick in UT colours?! (and we didn't even commission it!). UrbanTaggers.blogspot.ca This incident alongside several others prompted Hasbro to pursue the owner of the blog legally the following year. In September 2011 the Maverick REV-6 was spotted in a two-pack exclusive to Walmart.Nerf Mods & Reviews: Twin Pack Mavs, get your duel wield on. NerfModsReviews.com The Maverick has a direct successor called the Strongarm, which was released in 2013 under the N-Strike Elite series. Despite this, in 2014 another color scheme of the Maverick was discovered.Basic Nerf: N-Strike Maverick REV-6 Makes an Appearance, Sports Elite Colors. BasicNerf.com This variation is one of many Elite Repaints and performance is unchanged from the original N-Strike variant. Color schemes The Maverick has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike standard color scheme (yellow, black, and orange) (discontinued) *Original/Midnight color scheme (blue, yellow, grey, and orange) (discontinued) *Clear Series (clear plastic and orange) (discontinued) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Gear Up (orange, white, and black) (discontinued) *Whiteout Series (white, black, and orange) (discontinued) *N-Strike Elite repaint (white, orange, and gray) Modification The Maverick is a popular candidate for modification due to its simplicity and low price. One simple modification allows the cylinder to fully flip out and rotate 360 degrees for easier reloading (known as a "full barrel drop" or a "Russian Roulette mod"). Removal of the air restrictors allows for higher firing power and the ability for different types of darts to fit better without jamming. In addition, some Nerfers choose to buy a second Maverick, make the rotating cylinder come out completely, and reload the blaster using the second Maverick's cylinder. Some modders combine three barrels together, so that they simply turn the barrels until the next one is in. Possibly in response, Nerf has made two stock blasters called the FlipFury and the Doominator which are conceptually similar, the Flipfury has two barrels, and the Doominator has four, but it is slightly different in design. Despite many modification possibilities, the range on a Maverick is very difficult to increase due to its reverse plunger system. Value packs Exclusive to Walmart and K-Mart is a two pack of Mavericks with twenty-four Sonic Micro Darts (under the Whistler Dart refill label). The Maverick also has a "double your darts" and a similar "refill and reload" value pack that comes packaged with twelve darts instead of six. Reloading and firing To reload the Maverick, the user must first drop the cylinder by pushing the cylinder's button located on the left side of the blaster. When the cylinder is down, the user can place up to three darts in the barrels at a time, a total of six darts are loaded into the barrels. The cylinder must be pushed back up into the blaster's shell; alternately, users can flip the cylinder up and into place with a quick flick of the wrist. The blaster can accept any dart type, including Streamline Darts. Tagger Micro Darts and Whistler Darts jam more frequently. To prime the blaster, the user must pull slide back and let it return to its original position. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Trivia commercial.]] *The Maverick is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The original blue version of the Maverick is noticeably more powerful than the newer yellow ones, primarily because of a better O-ring. Even if one modifies a yellow Maverick by removing its air restrictors, the blue Maverick is still more powerful. *Hasbro modeled its [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Megatron_%28G1%29/toys#Classics_.282006.29 Transformers Classics Megatron] toy off of the Maverick. Hasbro later modeled the Avengers Captain America Brigade Blaster after the Maverick as well. *In 2012, it was named the 2011 Boy's Toy of the Year in the United Kingdom by the Toy Retailers Association and the British Toy & Hobby Association. *The word "maverick" is used to describe someone who shows independence in thoughts or actions. This may be akin to the revolver-style design of the Maverick, a popular weapon choice for renegades and lone-gunman in media. *The Maverick is one of few N-Strike blasters where the screws can be seen when the barrel end is on the right of the blaster, rather than when the barrel end faces the left, like on most recent Nerf blasters. *The Maverick is one of the most commonly dual wielded N-Strike blasters. *Strangely, on the side of the ''Nerf N-Strike'' Double Blast Bundle , it claims the blaster is titled the Maverick REV-5. *The Buzz Bee Tek 5 bears resemblance to the Maverick. *Many people consider the Maverick to be Nerf's signature blaster. *The Maverick is commonly shortened to Mav. Gallery References Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters Category:Hasbro blasters